Northern Lights
by Your Perfect Little Barbie
Summary: Moving on is hard but Bella has a rock not Jake
1. Chapter 1

"Bella" called a soft velvet voice from downstairs Edward your probably thinking . You would be wrong it's Jasper when Edward left he stayed by my side , he was my rock. I never really loved Edward it was always based on his looks and charm but with Jasper he's sweet and selfless he really care and would never hurt me. I guess I had better start from the beginning.

The day HE left.

I felt strong arms lift me up off the dirty, cold forest floor and hug me to a strong chest the air around me rushed by. I heard a loud knock at a door a velvet voice whispered " Charlie , please let me help" then I blacked out. A soft bed and fluffy comforter peace , sleep.

The day after.

I woke up red eyed and groggy , walking downstairs I almost fell. I got a bowl of cereal and a glass of pure orange. I walked up to my room grabbed my toiletries bag and walked into the bathroom. Instead of using strawberry shampoo like I always did with Edward I used the new shampoo I bought a while ago it was coconut. After a half an hour long shower I got dressed in a purple top with black skinny jeans and to complete my look: pair of purple heels Alice would be proud. As I walked out the door I grabbed my purple clutch bag and my new purple blackberry. I got in my truck and hit the gas I didn't really know where I was going my sub-conscience was guiding me. I pulled over and realised I had drove to the old Cullen place. There was a light on in the room that used to belong to Jasper. I walked up to the ajar door and pushed it fully open I walked up to the oak staircase and into the third door on the left. There on the bed was Jasper I broke down into tears he walked over a pulled me into a tight embrace I laid my head on his shoulder and relaxed. After a minute or two I relaxed. "Bella do you want to out go to lunch ?" Jasper asked. "Yes please if you really don't mind" I said. "Of course not" he said.

We walked out to Jasper Vanquish . He opened the door for me and slid over to his side. In less time than it would take the truck we were off down the road and within mere minutes we had pulled up at a diner that looked nice. Jasper opened my door and walked me to the door where he opened the door. We sat down at a table and a waitress came over to give us a menu and flirt with Jasper while she was batting her totally false eyelashes at him he reached across the table and took my left hand in his. We looked over the menu and I decided to have a spaghetti and a slice of toffee cheese cake while Jasper just had a water. The food came and while I was finishing off my slice of cake Jasper asked. " Do you still have feelings for Edward?" "What , no he left me" I said. Jasper paid the bill and we left the car ride home was silent , the only noise was Damaged by Plumb which was playing on the radio. He dropped off me at my house where Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive. I got out of the car and walked up the path I put my key in the door and pushed. "Bella where were you?" Charlie asked. "At lunch with Jasper" I replied. "Did he not leave with the rest of the Cullens?" Charlie asked. "Obviously not" I answered. I walked into the kitchen and put my bag down on the table. I opened the cupboard and took out the pasta in minutes. Putting it on I walked up to my room and took out my blackberry I logged on to IM only to be surprised that Jasper was on to I clicked on his name. (convo below Bella is italics)

_Hi _

Hey

_Wdc_

Nmnm wbu

_Same same cooking dinner_

What you doing on Wednesday night ?

_Nothing that I'm aware of _

Would you like to accompany me to the cinema

_I would be honoured to be seen with someone as beautiful as you. _

I logged off and went downstairs to check the pasta.


	2. Chapter 2

Tuesday:

Tomorrow is my date like thing with Jasper and I have absolutely nothing to wear. I suppose I have to face shopping alone without an Edward to rescue and no Alice to tell me what looks good on me. I threw on a blood red sweater dress over a pair of dark denim jeans with some black flat boots. I grabbed my keys and headed to the car. I opened to door and slide in to the drivers seat. Put the key in the ignition and headed of to Port Angeles . I was at the mall in an hour , I walked in and headed straight to old navy where I found the most gorgeous pair of dark jeans for only 15 dollars and a white boob tube with red diamante detail around the bust and hem line. Then I went into the nearest shoe store and picked out the most gorgeous pair of red kitten heels. I carried the bags out to the truck and put them in the boot then climbed into the cab and turned on the engine. I was home in an hour just in time for diner. I order pizza in for dinner as Charlie was away on a fishing trip. After dinner I went upstairs and had a shower , put on a white tank top and red shorts and read for an hour or 2. Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard rocks banging off my window I walked over and opened the curtains outside was Jasper wearing a pair of white jeans with a red button down shirt. He climbed up my drain pipe and slide in through my open window. I went back over to my bed and lay down pulling the cover over me lightly. Jasper climbed into the bed beside me over the cover so as not to freeze me and wrapped one arm around my waist while the other played with my hair. I fell asleep within minutes with his cool breathe on my neck and his long nimble fingers in my hair.

Wednesday:

Good job Charlie is away until Sunday if he had of came in to check on me this morning at 6.00am like he always does he would have seen me with my legs wrapped around Jaspers waist and my head on his chest with his lips on my cheek and hand on my waist. At 7.00pm Jasper gently shook men awake and carried me downstairs with my legs still around his waist . He set me on the kitchen worktop while he went into the fridge bringing out bacon and 2 eggs. He fried the bacon until it was soft but crispy and boiled the egg with 2 rounds of toast. It was just when he asked what film I would like to see that I remembered about our date that night. I ate my breakfast quietly while Jasper flicked through the paper. When I was done Jasper took my dishes and put them in the sink then he carried me bridal style up into the bathroom and disappeared into my bedroom he came back out with the outfit I had bought yesterday for our date type thing. "Jasper" I said. "Yes Bell" he replied. "You know the way we are going to the cinema tonight?" I asked. "Yes" he answered. "Is it like a date I mean if it isn't that's ok I just want to know?" I enquired. "Bella if its ok with you then yes it is a date" he replied. "Jasper I would love it to be a date" I said. So it's a date I plain old Isabella Swan have a date with the most handsome man on the planet Jasper Hale. I almost fainted. I shooed him out of the bathroom so I could have a shower and get dressed. I had a shower got dressed and was going back into my room to brush my hair. When I saw jasper with my curlers in one hand and a big brush in the other he gestured for me to sit between his legs in 5 minutes he had curled my hair. He covered my eyes and led me out to the mirror in the landing he uncovered my eyes and I stared in the mirror not believing that the girl staring back at me was me she was beautiful. Jasper took my hand and walked me back to the room where we sat on my bed and he put his arm around my waist. He started asking me questions like my favourite colour, my favourite place and stuff like that. At lunch we went back to the diner and I had the same as before. We were back around 3pm that gave me just enough time to make the dinner , I made salad with garlic sauce. While I ate Jasper washed the dishes from breakfast and the cooking. I was done in a few minutes then Jasper watched those dishes to. When he was done we went over to the Cullen's/ Hale's house so that Jasper could change his clothes before our date he was in and out in a minute. Wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a white button down shirt. We drove to the movies laughing about the most random things , we bought our tickets and got in line for popcorn and drinks I got a medium salted popcorn and a large coke , Jasper just had a water it came to and even 20 dollars. We walked into the screen and choose seats in the very back row. The movie started and I felt Jaspers arm around my shoulders and I laid my head on his shoulder the his face was coming closer to mine and I got a flash of Edwards face and realised that it was way to soon to move on. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the theatre. I ran into the girls bathroom and locked myself in a stall. The bathroom was deserted , a few seconds later I heard the door open and footsteps stop outside my door. "Bella you have to tell me what's wrong " Jasper said concern filling his voice. "I just can't be with you right now it's to soon he has only been gone 3 days and I'm already almost kissing his brother" I explained. "Bella do you know the most important word in that sentence almost yes you almost kissed but you were the smart one you stopped it and he left you have every right to move on" Jasper said. I unlocked the door and slowly steeped out . "Can you take me home" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

asked. "Of course" answered Jasper. "We walked out to the car in silence , the car ride was short but silent. When we got to my front door I reached up and wrapped my arms around Jaspers broad shoulders . "Good night" I whispered to his chest. He lent down , put his head on top of mine and said "good night querida." I put my key in the lock and pushed the door open Jasper stayed outside and I shut the door I dumped my bag on the sofa and ran upstairs I threw myself on my bed and burst into tears thank God Charlie wasn't here he would want to know what was wrong and that I just couldn't deal with. After what seemed like days of crying but was only 3 hours. My eyes hurt and I could barely breathe I rolled around the bed trying to find the most comfortable position when I lay against something hard and cold I cuddled close to it falling into a deep slumber.

Thursday:

When I awoke I found myself pressed against Jasper and him smiling down at me I jumped up as if someone had light a fire under me. "Leave now" I demanded. "If that's what you really want then I will go but only if you can look me in the eye and say you don't feel anything for me" Jasper said. "I can't because I do feel something for you" I said. "Then I'll stay" He said. I walked downstairs Jasper close behind. I sat on the couch in the living room for awhile until Jasper said "Aren't you going to eat?"." "Later" I replied. I turned on the TV and flicked listlessly through the channels stopping here and there randomly until Jasper gave up staring at me and walked into the kitchen. He came out with a bowl of frosties and demanded me to eat them or he would make me. I ate the cereal timidly when I was done I took it out to the sink where yesterdays still lay then I went upstairs to get dressed. I washed quickly and quietly then changed into a pair of white sweats and a green hoodie then threw my hair up in a high ponytail all the while Jasper was standing at the door he took my hand I pulled it out of his iron grasp. "Will you just go already!" I shouted. "Fine" he said and stormed out the door and slammed it shaking the whole house. I broke down in tears right there in the middle of the landing. I picked myself up and practically crawled into my room where I lay on the floor beside the ancient old computer. I lay there until I heard a grandfather clock somewhere strike 5pm. I got up and dragged myself down to the phone I grabbed the phone book and flipped through it to fast food I went for a Chinese


	4. Chapter 4

asked. "Of course" answered Jasper. "We walked out to the car in silence , the car ride was short but silent. When we got to my front door I reached up and wrapped my arms around Jaspers broad shoulders . "Good night" I whispered to his chest. He lent down , put his head on top of mine and said "good night querida." I put my key in the lock and pushed the door open Jasper stayed outside and I shut the door I dumped my bag on the sofa and ran upstairs I threw myself on my bed and burst into tears thank God Charlie wasn't here he would want to know what was wrong and that I just couldn't deal with. After what seemed like days of crying but was only 3 hours. My eyes hurt and I could barely breathe I rolled around the bed trying to find the most comfortable position when I lay against something hard and cold I cuddled close to it falling into a deep slumber. 

Thursday:

When I awoke I found myself pressed against Jasper and him smiling down at me I jumped up as if someone had light a fire under me. "Leave now" I demanded. "If that's what you really want then I will go but only if you can look me in the eye and say you don't feel anything for me" Jasper said. "I can't because I do feel something for you" I said. "Then I'll stay" He said. I walked downstairs Jasper close behind. I sat on the couch in the living room for awhile until Jasper said "Aren't you going to eat?"." "Later" I replied. I turned on the TV and flicked listlessly through the channels stopping here and there randomly until Jasper gave up staring at me and walked into the kitchen. He came out with a bowl of frosties and demanded me to eat them or he would make me. I ate the cereal timidly when I was done I took it out to the sink then I went upstairs to get dressed. I washed quickly and quietly then changed into a pair of white sweats and a green hoodie then threw my hair up in a high ponytail all the while Jasper was standing at the door he took my hand I pulled it out of his iron grasp. 

"Will you just go already!" I shouted. "Fine" he said and stormed out the door and slammed it shaking the whole house. I broke down in tears right there in the middle of the landing. I picked myself up and practically crawled into my room where I lay on the floor beside the ancient old computer. I lay there until I heard a grandfather clock somewhere strike 5pm. I got up and dragged myself down to the phone I grabbed the phone book and flipped through it to fast food I went for a Chinese. I ordered and started to star at the clock wishing Jasper would come back I felt bad for snapping at him earlier . I heard a knock at the door I got up and answered it , it wasn't the food in fact it was the person that had been on my mind all day Jasper. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry if I pushed you to early." "No I should have let you know earlier" I said. He let go and we walked into the living room and he sat me on his lap. The doorbell rang and Jasper got up to get he opened the door paid the delivery guy and shut it again. "I'll pay you back for that" I stated. "You can pay me back in kisses" he said. "I'll agree to that" I laughed. Laying my head on his shoulder. He lifted the bag of Chinese and opened it I suddenly realised just how hungry I was I ate the lot. While I ate Jasper told me that Edward and Alice had become a couple in the past few days and were asking Carlisle if there was anyway that Alice could ever get pregnant. "And I thought we were moving fast" I said. Jasper slid me off his knee and put the rubbish of the Chinese in the bin in one blinding fast movement.

He turned on the TV and held my hand while we watched some weird new reality show I wasn't paying attention to the TV instead I was staring at Jasper's beautiful features , his soft plump lips, his long lashes a, his high well defined cheek bones and last but not least his impeccably soft cheeks. He turned around and caught me staring. He leaned closer to me and kissed me this time I didn't care whether it was to soon or not I tangled my hands in his long honey blonde hair while his arm went around my waist pulling me tighter to him my hands travelled down the contours of his muscular back feeling every muscle I stopped at his abs and slipper my hand under his shirt , I traced patterns and words I heard him grow in appreciation before I knew it I had detached my lips from his and whispered in his ear "you like that do you? He pulled my lips back down to his and to show how much he liked it his hands went under my shirt and travelled up to my bra he toyed with the flimsy lace material. I groaned begging for more than just his toying with my bra one cool hand slipped under it and around my quite big firm beast I arched my back against him it was then that 'he' decided that we had gone too far. 


End file.
